dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Runes (Origins)
Runes are items with magical properties that can be used to enchant weapons in Dragon Age: Origins. Runes to enchant armor and the ability for the Warden to craft their own runes were introduced in Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening. Description There are two different types of runes: weapon runes and armor runes. Weapon Runes are available in Origins and Awakening, while Armor Runes are only available in Awakening and the DLC Golems of Amgarrak. Runes can be applied to or removed from equipment by Bodahn Feddic's son, Sandal at the Party Camp in Origins, by Ambassador Cera at Vigil's Keep in Awakening or by a Rune Anvil in The Golems of Amgarrak. Runes are applied to weapons or armor to add a bonus to that item. There is no cost associated with adding or removing runes, and runes can be reused after removal. This makes it easy to tailor equipment to meet particular challenges. Runes come in five tiers of power in Origins, from Novice to Grandmaster, or seven tiers of power in Awakening, from Novice to Paragon. * Novice, Tier 1 * Journeyman, Tier 2 * Expert, Tier 3 * Master, Tier 4 * Grandmaster, Tier 5 * Masterpiece, Tier 6, Awakening only * Paragon, Tier 7, Awakening only Runecrafting Runecrafting is a new skill introduced in Awakening that gives Wardens the knowledge to make their own weapon and armor runes. Weapon Runes Weapon Runes can be applied to certain weapons to provide permanent bonuses to that weapon's effects. There are nine types of Weapon Runes, each of which provides a different effect. Generally these are offensive effects, such as fire damage, slow, or paralysis, though weapons can also offer bonuses to physical or spell resistances. Runes fire independently. Thus, multiple Runes of Paralysis will increase the paralysis chance. While an effect like Paralysis or Slow is active, the same kind of effect cannot be triggered again and the duration of the effect is not extended. Items increasing elemental damage will increase elemental damage from runes as well. Each weapon has a certain number of rune slots, depending on the material from which it is made. For example, iron weapons have no slots while most dragonbone items offer three. Armor Runes Armor Runes were introduced in ''Awakening, and can be applied to certain chest armor to provide bonuses to that armor. There are five types of Armor Runes, each of which provides a different effect. Generally, these are defensive effects, such as extra armor, elemental resistances, or a chance to avoid missile attacks, although there are some that increase base attributes (constitution and willpower). These runes are : * Stout – increases Constitution * Barrier – increases Armor * Reservoir – increases Willpower * Tempest – increases Missile Evasion * Immunity – increases Elemental Resistances (Fire, Ice, and Lightning) * Evasion - increases chance to dodge attacks by 5% * Endurance - reduces fatigue by 5% * Amplification - increases Fire, Cold, Electricity, Nature, and Spirit damage by 5% * Diligence - eliminates extra damage from flank attacks Some chest armor comes with slots for runes. Not all armors provide rune slots. Tier 6 armor offers two rune slots, while those of Tier 7 or higher offer three. Pseudo-Armor Runes Bug Weapon Runes with effects vs. creature type (Cold Iron, Silverite) and passive resistance (Dweomer, Hale) from Masterpiece and Paragon tiers are erroneously flagged as armor runes in Awakening. Cold Iron and Silverite do not trigger either with melee or ranged weapons when inserted into armor slots. However, both Dweomer and Hale grant the resistance bonuses normally. Hybrid Runes Some runes can be made by combining different types of runes. See the "Hybrid" heading for Weapon Runes and Armor Runes. Exploits Runecrafting can be used to generate gold. Refer to the Runecrafting - Exploits section for some strategies. Gallery Runes_weapon.jpg|Weapon Rune Selection (Enchantment) Runes_armor.jpg|Armor Rune Selection (Enchantment) Rune_crafting.jpg|Crafting a Journeyman Dweomer Rune External links * Unofficial Awakening Runes Fix Category:Dragon Age: Origins runes